The Yin and Yang Dragon Warrior
by Chara2194
Summary: Long ago, there was a time where five dragon tamer types maintained the earth, but after a mysterious disaster two of the dragon types, light and darkness died out but... one of each group, a light user named Luna, and a dark user name Higure, remain of the two strongest groups, but what is to come to the future? Will they be able to protect this world?


Luna walked down the halls of her school with the same style and grace as always. All the other students and their baby dragons watched her and her little baby white dragon spirit guide Hikari. You see Luna attended a dragon warrior school, it is said that the dragon warriors would always defend the goodness of the world from evil forces by using one of five elements. Fire, Water, and Earth are the most common elements found in any of the other students. However, Luna was unique because from what she was told… she was the last surviving light element dragon warrior in existence…

At one point Luna was called to the side by her homeroom teacher named Mr. Takeo, after a brief disscusion of the after school training they had planned, she asked him, "Mr. Takeo… if I'm the only light element user left… does that mean there are an equal or more dark type users?" Mr. Takeo smiled, "I'm glad you asked that actually…"

Suddenly there was a giant explosion at the school entrance gate. Luna was spooked but automatically ran toward the entrance gate... the smoke blew toward her sending her beautiful silver hair backwards. After she finally could open her blue eyes, she saw a tall young boy, dressed in a black blazer, grey shirt, black pants and tennis shoes while carrying a guitar on his back. On this black haired, emerald green eyed boy was baby black dragon on his shoulder.

Mr. Takeo smiled, "Luna allow me to introduce the only dark user in the world, Kurai and his dragon guide Yami…"

Luna smiled trying to be polite, "Nice to meet you Kurai… I'm Luna…"

Hikari flew over with a smile, "I'm Hikari, nice to meet you Yami"

The response wasn't very greeting, "Whatever… just stay out of my way…" Kurai said with a frown and pushed his way past her…

Yami followed behind after saying to Hikari, "I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass…"

As the two walked away… Luna was flaming mad, "Hey get back here!" she yelled running after the boy and his male dragon with Hikari calmly following behind.

Mr. Takeo smiled and as his fire salamander walked toward him he smiled, "This will be interesting huh?" he said petting his partner's head gently.

As Luna ran and finally caught up with him se frowned and yelled, "Who do you think you are!? Treating a girl like that! You may be the only dark user, but you shouldn't treat the only light user like that!"

Kurai turned around, "So YOU'RE the light user… funny I thought you'd be a quite person… not a noisy pain like you…"

Luna frowned and growled, "Oh… the fighting portion of today will be fun kicking you to the curb!"

Kurai smirked, "We'll see about that…" he turned and walked away with Yami on his shoulder making faces at them. Hikari sighed, "He really is the exact opposite of you, not only in ability but also in personality… Luna you need to not be so tense… focuse is the key of light users and you know that…"

Luna sighed, "Your right Hikari, lets head over to the arena and get ready for the match…"

When they arrived at the arena, the rows were all packed, waiting for this intense fight between light and dark to take place. Luna sighed, "Lets do this…" she said to Hikari with a smile. At the other end of the field was Kurai staring at them with a frown as they walked closer to the middle of the arena.

Mr. Takeo was referying them and said to the two, "Ok, I expect a fight worthy of the school name… may the best user win…" Luna smiled and extended her hand toward Kurai to show that there would be no hard feelings about the situation. Kurai however only turned around and walked into position.

As the buzzer started to ring Luna quickly transformed as Hikari grew to her adult form, now Luna's hair was now pulled into a ponytail, and wore her shining light colored armor. Kurai also transformed while Yami transformed into his adult form. Kurai's hair was now streaked with red as he wore all black clothing. They then summond forth their weapons, Luna held her sword at the ready while Kurai held his dagger close.

Hikari and Yami quickly charged at each other claws and teeth bared. Kurai was the first to charge, but suddenly disappeared infront of her very eyes… suddenly as she looked around she suddenly saw him appear out of the ground… that was when she realized that Kurai could disappear into shadows, he used Hikari and Yami's shadow to get her of guard. Luna manged to block and yelled to Hikari, "Fight with the light beams to create less shadows!" Hikari flew up in the air and from her mouth a huge beam of light energy was heading toward Yami. Yami however counter attacked with a black flame leaveing his mouth and they soon began to have a tug of war power struggle.

Meanwhile Luna managed to jump back and with a frown ran and was now on the offensive. She had graceful movements and faster movements which helped her move around any of the dark energy balls that Kurai was throwing. Kurai grew irritated but was surprised when he saw her manage a jump over him and began throwing light energy balls toward him. Kurai managed to escape them… but things were tiring him…

Kurai thought "Man, she is a really strong and capable fighter like that teacher said… now I got to find some shadows to…"

"I wouldn't do it if I were you…" Luna accidentally said, her light ability granted her mind reading abilities… something she DEFINETLY did not want to reveal… plus it only works when fighting an enemy.

Kurai smirked, "I got to admit, you never cease to amaze me…"

Luna smirked, "lets get this over with…" she said before the two charged each other at the same time, While Hikari and Yami were almost ready to pass out… their powers were beginning to fade and they were beginning to transform to their original size…

As Luna and Kurai made the final charge… they managed to hit each other in a small degree… but they were so exausted that they both passed out at the exact same time… leaving the match a draw. Hikari helped Luna up while Yami did likewise for Kurai, while every student in the entire school roared in applause, Kurai and Luna walked toward each other… Kurai for once smiled and said in a ligitimaly nice voice, "You were good out there…"

Luna smiled, "You were too…" suddenly as she began to fall back again, Kurai grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him in embrace… everyone in the audence were shocked! Luna began to blush before apologizing, "S-sorry about that… and about everything else I said…" Kurai sighed, "Whatever, I don't care what you or anyone else says… I'm just trying to become a good dark dragon weilder…" He said looking away from her, as if to avoid any eye contact and to act cool… which if it was anyone else… it would not be cool at all… but with Kurai… he truly seemed really cool.

The next morning, Luna left her dorm room exausted still from the fight yesterday… when she walked forward Hikari tried to warn Luna that she was going to run into someone, but it was to late there was Luna… on the ground… because there in front of her was Kurai and Yumi… "Watch it!" he growled but then realized it was Luna, "Oh light user…"

Luna frowned, "My name is Luna! Geez…" she then noticed as she got up that Kurai had a black eye and cuts and bruises… she calmly asked, "What happened… I know the marks on your face weren't caused by yesterday's fight…"

Kurai frowned, "Why should you care?..." Luna frowned "Because your hurt… is there need for another reason!?" Hikari nodded in agreement

Yami frowned, "Some punk was bullying this underclassman in the dorm last night… he got somewhat lucky with the face…"

Kurai lightly blushed before pushing Yami off his shoulder. As Hikari helped Yami get back up, Luna sighed and walked closer to Kurai, he still blushed lightly, "What are you…" Luna quickly placed her right hand on the side of his face where the cuts and bruises where and said, "just stay still and you'll see…" she lightly blew a bit of air on the hand covering Kurai's face.

Yami asked Hikari, "What is she doing to him!?" Hikari calmly said with a smile "You will soon see a special light user ability…" Yami was shocked to see that when Luna moved her hand and stepped back that all of his cuts and bruises were gone! Hikari handed Luna a hand mirror and Luna showed Kurai's face. He was shocked, "You can heal?... this is unique to a light user I suppose… my abilities haven't activated yet… anyway thanks…" he said walking away with Yami on his shoulder

Luna pouted, "This guy is nuts…" Hikari smiled, "But it seems like he's a really nice guy after all…" Luna smiled, "I suppose your right… come on we have sword and energy practice…" Luna nodded, "Got it…" As they moved toward the training grounds… they were unaware that someone was watching and following them.

As Luna trained with Hikari, Hikari focused on her energy beam while Luna focused on trying to combine her light energy into the sword. She managed to make some good strikes through this technique, but realized that her energy would deplete entirely and would need to use it only to end a fight, never start it… As she and Hikari returned to their normal stature, Hikari heard a sound from the bushes, Luna turned toward it and noticed a man in a strange mask and robe running toward her with a sword extended, but because Luna was so tired she simply sat there scared. Suddenly from her own shadow appeared Kurai blocking the man's attack.

Kurai maintained a cool attitude but smirked and coolly said while blocking the sword with his dagger "You know trying to kill someone when they're down isn't good for you… or the darkness in your heart…" Luna was shocked, but then figured out that one of Kurai's abilities must have been to be able to see evil intents in other people's hearts. The man frowned and spoke in a chilling voice, "There must be one to over power the other… all of us followers believe this…" "Followers?..." Kurai frowned while Luna just sat there confused. The man then said, "Just realize that we will kill you or her… but only one of you…"

Luna finally stood up and calmly said, "neither of us will die… you'd think I'd let you try… I will make sure that won't happen…"

Kurai smirked, "You heard her… now…" as he was saying this he had sent large amounts of dark energy into his fist and as he punched the man in the face yelled, "Beat it!"

As the man used his own power to runaway, Yami yelled loud and proud, "Yah! You better run!" Hikari sighing and hitting Yami on the head with her tail, "Don't gloat…" she said like a mentor… "Your too modest you know that?..." Yami added.

Kurai had gotten dizzy so he had sat down on one of the training benches, Luna quickly brought some cold water, she knew that it would help cool him off… when she tripped on a rock and splashed all the water on his face… while she landed flat on hers.

Kurai steamed in irritation, "Watch it!" he growled. Luna frowned as she lifted her head up, "Sorry…" she said looking up at the somewhat cute expression Kurai had on his face mixed with the sexy wet black hair… she slightly giggled. Kurai frowned, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!?" he growled. Luna now began laughing, "That reaction… its to cute!"

"Cute!? I'm not cute…" he said even more irritated before taking off his shirt to let it dry. Luna noticed not only his amazingly sexy abs (making her blush like crazy looking at them) but he also had many scars around his body.

Kurai noticed Luna's expression and asked, "What's up with you?..." Luna quickly snapped out of it saying, "It's nothing… and by the way…" she began to say as she sat down next to him, "I didn't get to say thank you for helping me back there…" Kurai lightly blushed, "Geez, you and apologies…"

Hikari and Yami smiled, "They actually get along well huh?" Hikari said with a smile. Yami nodded, "He always had a hard time connecting to people, but with Luna… Kuari seems able to be able to talk to her…" Hikari smiled, "They will be good friends that for sure…"

The next morning Luna ran forward toward the headmaster's office with Hikari following behind her. When they arrived there was also Kurai and Yami standing there as well, "Your late… what's the matter couldn't get your make up right?..." Kurai smirked.

Luna frowned but then face the headmaster, "Master Yasuko, is there a mission you have for me?..." Master Yasuko was a beautiful woman, she had beautiful blue wavy hair, and as a water user she had to her side was a sea creature that had flippers and a long neck, almost the size of the room.

Yasuko then spoke, "Actually its for you and Kurai to do as a team…" They were shocked, "Work with him/her?!" they said in unison Kurai groaned, "You've got to be kidding me!? Me work with this clumsy person!?"

Luna added, "and me work with some arrogant self-centerd jerk!?" They said finally in unison, "HELL NO! WHY WORK WITH HIM/HER?"

Yasuko sighed, "First off the mission I have is far to dangerous for one person to do alone, and with both of you being light or dark, the mission will be less risky…" Luna sighed, "What is the mission?" she asked. Hikari and Yami flew around Yasoku's partner as she explained the situation.

"… As you both know it's part of student duty to bring in any of these criminals that are either harming dragons, kidnappng other students for randsom, and the stealing of information from any society… any level too.. from petty thief to kingpin… We just received word that a dragon user is illegally stealing information from the dragon master society, this information about dragons could either wipe them out, or put us at this person's mercy…"

Kurai asked, "If its figured out who did it then why call us in?..."

Yasoku frowned, "The thief is dragon master Kuroi-Hi…"

Luna frowned, "The fire user that discovered the black flame ability?"

Yasuko looked down showing them a picture of him, his black hair was longer than Kurai to be sure… he almost looked like a girl if it wasn't for his burning red eyes. "He actually invented the technique to try and make fire users be considered also as dark users… however he was the only one to get it right… in my personal belief he has been stealing dark user info from the master society long before becoming one…"

Kurai asked, "So what do you want us to do?"

"Because we don't need any pressure from the press I first need you two to go into his mansion home and find the most recently stolen information, potions of technique powers, those would allow him access to other ability's from the earth and water users, but since there is no information from the light and dark users, you can more easily defeat him if necessary."

"How do we get in?..." Luna asked. "Because we don't want him knowing your user abilities, Hikari and Yami will stay here with me…" "AWW…" they both griped as they wanted to help and would see what happened to Kurai and Luna (considering how those two always got into… 'interesting' situations)

"Master Kuroi-Hi is hiring a new maid and butler to work for him, I made your resumas and showed him. He has already accepted you two… so you will both leave by coach in order to get there… go on now because it's already waiting outside for you…"

As Kurai turned away, Luna bowed, "We'll do our best Master Yasuko…" she said before running after Kurai…

Now the coach that Yasuko had brought them was pretty large… it even had enough room to change clothes and had a magic wall to block the way of the two from running into each other and not see each other… but as soon as both of them had changed into their disquises, the wall disappeared just when the driver needed to make a quick stop. Causing Luna to fall onto Kurai and push him to the ground.

Their faces were extremely close to each other… causing Luna to blush EXTREMELY red. Kurai blushed lightly before saying, "g-get off!…" Luna quickly did and apologized, "So sorry!" Kurai sighed, "You okay though? Not hurt I mean…" Luna shooked her head, "I was just thrown of by the stop…"

Soon the coach doors opened and as the two walked out they saw hundreds of fire element creatures around the grounds. Luna smiled wide in amazement, and she noticed that Kurai's eyes showed his amazement while his face denied it.

Soon stepped out of the mansion Master Kuroi-Hi, "Oh, Welcome to my humble abode…"

'Humble?' both Kurai and Luna thought. Master Kuroi-Hi the spoke, "You must be the new servant's Master Yasuko recommended, I am Master Kuroi-Hi…" he then looked at Luna and it seemed like he was looking at her like Mr. Takeo's salamander looks at a firefly lunch!

"You must be Ms. Luna…" he said taking her hand and kissing it. Luna blushed, spooked by his bold move. However, Kurai could see Master Kuroi-Hi's true lustful intent… he quickly whispeared to Luna, "Whatever you do… DON'T stay alone with him… unless you like becoming a mistress?..."

Luna snapped out of it and nodded her head. Master Kuroi-Hi smiled, "Now then I have a list of chores for you to do, the mansion needs a lot of work… good luck, I'll call for you when necessary…"

As he walked them inside and left them, Kurai spoke, no where near as nice as it was outside…" and he was right. The whole building inside almost looked like a haunted house! Luna then spoke, "He either keeps those in his office or his room, let's split up and have better luck finding them…"

Kurai nodded, before he left though he said, "…hey… if you need me just say my name… there's enough shadows for that…" Luna smiled, "Okay, I'll be careful…"

As the two separated, Kurai quickly found Master Kuroi-Hi's office. After finding a safe and easily picking the locks, he read the notes that Master Kuroi-Hi had stolen… when then he found on the ingediants for the magic portion of the potion was… "Shit! I need to find Luna!" he quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Luna had found Kuroi-Hi's bedroom after awhile… she began to look for the papers when suddenly the door slammed… she turned and sure enough Kuroi-Hi was there blocking her exit. As he slowly walked toward her and she moved back he said, "You must be a dragon user from the academy… most likely water from what I can see… I can use you to make my first potion…" he smirked walking closer

Luna frowned as her back hit the wall, she tried to get her sword to appear in her hand, but he quickly grabbed her wrists and tightly around the neck. Luna was in immense pain and could barely speak… when he let go of her throat he began to form his blade in his hand and was putting it to her throat… she grew scared of course but then noticed that strangely he looked like he wanted to kiss her before killing her! Luna quickly turned her head to the side and yelled, "Kurai!"

Suddenly a dark flame went through the door. Kuroi-Hi was shocked as there stood Kurai with an angry snarl, "Don't touch her…" he growled. Luna lightly blushed but then felt Kuroi-Hi's grip titen even more, "You're a true dark user…" he commented…

Kurai began to step closer, "Don't make me repeat myself… DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kuroi-Hi simply smirked, "You care about her I see…" titening his grip so much that his nails were causing Luna's wrists to bleed.

Kuroi-Hi smirked, "Well it looks like I won't need to kill her to get her blood after all…" Luna was shocked, "My blood… the blood of users is what you needed to make the potions!?" Kuroi-Hi smirked, "Yes darling Luna… your blood… I bet from how well your handling the pain you must be a strong one…"

Kurai snapped and disappeared into the shadows and appearing with his knife pointing at Kuroi-Hi's throat… "You forgot my warning… and now…" he was so tempted to kill this guy, but he knew not only deep down it was wrong, but also that Luna would try and heal him because of her good and kind nature… "We now will take you to the master's league and let them deal with you… we don't have time for lowly scum like you!" he then hit him in the gut hard enough to make him pass out.

Luna quickly pulled out the fire proof rope that Yasuko had given to them earlier, and tied Kuroi-Hi up as tight as she could… even with her wrists still bleeding. Kurai wasn't the only one to notice… it turned out there were vampire bats in the room, he noticed their gleaming eyes and quickly pulled Luna while carrying Kuroi-Hi over his shoulder quickly.

Luna suddenly saw the bats and within a second fired a light energy ball at them… making them scatter away in confusement.

When the two made it to the coach they placed Kuroi-Hi into a magic cage the coach already had installed inside.

As they rode back to the academy, Kurai was bandaging her wrists since the nail's had cut deeply into her skin. As he did this Luna began to think, 'I wasn't quick enough or strong enough… If I just could have been strong enough to fight back… but I always end up relying on others to help me… why can't I… why can't I…'

Suddenly without notice Kurai spoke, "Hey… I got to say you were pretty strong to handle the pain from these cuts like you did… and the fact you yelled for help was wise… if I was in your position I probably would have ended up getting killed…" he said as if reading her mind, but he didn't and didn't need to because it was all readable on her face. Luna quietly said, "Still I…"

Kurai sighed, "Look… I was so willing to kill this guy for what he did, and it took all my strength to hold back… but I think your strong enough to do that easily every time… in that area your much stronger than I am…"

"But…"

"You wouldn't have been able to knock me out if you weren't damn it! You're strong got it! Never think otherwise!" Kurai yelled before turning his head away from her… he didn't mean to get mad, in fact he wasn't, he just didn't know how else to convince her…

Luna blushed lightly… she knew that Kurai was trying to cheer her up… not to mention he DID save her life. She quickly hugged him and whispeared, "Thank you Kurai…" Kurai's face turned red as he felt her arms around him… but he just sat there till they got back to the academy.

When they returned and told Yami, Hikari, and Yasuko all about what happened, Yami and Hikari smiled (knowing that the connection between the two was growing stronger…) while Yasuko said with a smile, "Excellent work, I think you two will be on more missions together from now on… anyway, tomorrow is a day off, so rest… understand?" Luna and Kurai simply nodded before leaving for their dorm rooms… that mission made them exausted…

The next morning Luna woke up early and Hikari asked as she saw Luna getting dressed, "I thought Master Yasuko told you to rest…" Luna simply said, "I don't want to rely on everyone during battles, so I'm going to go train today." Hikari simply sighed, "You can though rest, after all the cuts on your wrist may still hurt if you use your sword…"

Luna ignored Hikari's warning and said, "I'm going down now…" Hikari frowned worried and simply followed Luna down to the field…

Once there, Luna continuosly practiced not only summoning her sword quicker, but also her speed in moveing without her fighting form to enhance her abilities. At one point she was able to do all of that and still felt the need to now practice moving her light energy into her sword. When she finally swung her sword multiple times and even though in immense pain from trying to maintain its power, She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm causing her to drop her sword.

She looked and there stood Kurai with a frown, "Idiot… what are you doing tiring yourself out more than you need to… " he said still holding it… Luna frowned, "I need to stop relying on others to fight for myself… "

Kurai frowned before throwing her over his shoulder.

Luna blushed, "W-what are you!?" Kurai then said rudely and irritatedly, "Shut-up… you need to rest, that's why I am taking you to the nurse's office… idiot you could have exausted yourself and hurt yourself… not to mention that weird guy calling himself a "follower" could have easily killed you…"

Luna continued to blush and frowned. Hikari and Yami began to talk to each other as they followed behind them. "He really seems to care about her doesn't he?" Hikari said. Yami sighed, "She showed him kindness for once in his life… she is the first friend he has ever made aside from me… besides he's worried about her after what happened yesterday with Kuroi-Hi hurting her the way he did…"

When they got to the nurse's office Kurai stayed and made sure that Luna wasn't going to move and rest… "Your to stubborn for your own good you know that?..." he said with a frown. "So are you though…" Luna added sitting there tired and beginning to fall asleep…

Hikari sat on Luna's side and simply sat there before saying to Kurai, "You better leave now… as soon as she gets well she'll probably be so irritated with you that she'll demand a fight…" With Yami simply sitting there on his shoulder, Kurai spoke calmly, "I only would practice with her… I'm not going to over exert her because she so damn stubborn doing it to herself…"

Suddenly, Luna was so irritated and angry that out of nowhere she slapped him in the face before saying, "… Your worse with that… after sunset we will have an actual match… no holding back… you and me only… Yami and Hikari will join in ONLY if they want to… now get out if you want me to rest…"

Kurai was shocked by Luna's sudden change in nature… she usually never would start a fight, if anything she'd be the first to apologize… something was really wrong…

Kurai and Yami ended up heading to Yasuko's office and began to discuss what was going on… Yasuko frowned, "I was afraid of this… it was Kuroi-Hi's doing…"

Yami soon asked, "What does he have to do with this?..."

"You mentioned to me about him hurting her wrists with his fingers… you realize that all fire users must use anger to activate their ability… therefore, when he hurt her wrists like that… all his internal anger, fear, and self-doubt went into her…" she said in a serious manor

Kurai frowned, "How do we get it out?..."

"The only way is to not fight her and try to remind her who she really is…" Yasuko explained. Kurai nodded, "Thank you Master Yasuko… I know I'm being out of character myself… but Luna is…"

"I understand… good luck…" Yami and Kurai nodded and prepared to head down to the field where Luna requested the match…

Luna stood there knowing Kurai couldn't resist trying to beat her like the last time they fought. Soon she saw him walk toward her, she was already in her battle form… "Well you ready to fight me or what!?" she yelled ready to fight… but was shocked to hear what Kurai said next, "I'm not going to fight you…" he said calmly

However Luna now grew furious, "You better transform now before you get hurt!" but Kurai simply stood there and said, "I told you I'm not fighting you… believe me deep down I'd want to kick your ass right now…"

"Then why don't you try!?" she yelled with her eyes giving a burning look.

Kurai frowned, "Because I know deep down you don't want to fight… you're the type of person who fight's only when the reason calls for it… just listen to me Luna…"

But Luna growled, "enough talk!" she charged at high speeds trying to swing her sword as fast as she could, but because of Kurai's shadow ability he was able to avoid all of Luna's attacks while talking,

"Luna you need to listen to me! Kuroi-Hi placed all of his fears and anger into you when he cut you… you need to remember who you are…" but Luna interrupted him, "What do you know Kurai!? What do you think I forgot about myself!?" she yelled still trying to hit him with her sword. But before he could reply, a white cloaked and hooded figure was about to attack Kurai… Luna noticed in time and quickly yelled while blocking it with her sword, "Look out!" The figure grew irritated and tried to throw his knife at Kurai while blocking Luna's sword.

Luckily, Luna noticed this and with her spare hand, using all her light energy, blocked the knife and felt the pain of the knife penetrating her hand enough to make her bleed… Hikari quickly fired light beams at the figure to make him back away from Luna. Kurai saw the true Luna had returned as she was protecting him. Yami quickly flew overhead and fired dark energy balls at the figure until he went running as fast as he could.

Luna stood there panting… but as she looked at her sword and her bleeding hand she began to cry. As her tears flowed she said scared, "What happened to me?... why did I act like that… why did I try to hurt…" her tears now became sobs as tears fell on her hand.

Suddenly Kurai took off his blazer and placed it over her shoulders and took his regular shirt off tearing it into makeshift bandages. Luna looked at Kurai unable to say a word. Kurai sighed and explained why Luna was like she was. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault idiot… " he said while making the final knot on the bandage and took her to the nurse. Hikari and Yami smiled happy to see things were back to normal…

It had been about 2 weeks after the incident, Luna was back to normal since she didn't want to have any more fights for awhile, but was only willing to if necessary… But Kurai still was the type of person to ask for a fight. But soon they were called for a new mission.

At Master Yasuko's office she spoke, "You guys have worked well together as shown from the past few weeks. Anyway, this mission will require Hikari and Yami to join you. In the Earth kingdom, they request assistance with the guarding of the Earth Prince until his crowning ceremony."

Luna asked, "How long till that occurs?" Yasuko added, "It will occur in two days…" but then Kurai asked, "Why would he need protection if he has not only earth dragon users but also willing citizens…" Yasuko interrupted, "There are rebels in the kingdom who feel that the monarchy is planning to make things worse not better… plus we did more research on those so called 'followers' and they are all over the kingdoms… so you both need to look out for one another…"

Hikari and Yami smiled and said in unison, "We got you covered in that!" Luna and Kurai simply smiled before heading to the coach to head to the Earth kingdom.

When they finally arrived at the Earth Kingdom, Luna was in aw… she actually never left this far from the academy before. Kurai had seen it before but smiled at cute little Luna's reaction to seeing another kingdom. Yami smirked and winked at Kurai as a 'heh-heh' sort of action. This of course caused Kurai to lightly blush.

Soon the coach doors opened in front of the earth kingdom castle, a large stone structured building, with beautiful towers and pillars…, it had a medieval feel to it (though everything around them felt medieval no matter where they went).

Soon the doors opened and Luna and Kurai were soon greeted with servants and soldiers escorting them to the throne room. Where the prince sat upon his throne with a smile, "You two must be the light and dark users master Yasuko told me about."

Now, the prince seemed around their age, brown, medium length hair with amber eyes. He wore a fancy uniform, but didn't wear a crown. As Luna saw him walk over to them, Luna curtsied with Hikari bowing her head on Luna's shoulder. Kurai then bowed only slightly, as he didn't feel the need for it yet. Yami simply sat on Kurai's left shoulder.

The prince smiled, "Now, now, I'm not King yet…" he looked at Luna for a moment and of course (like everyone else) he found her very attractive. He grabbed her hand and helped her up as she was at this point on the floor. He then spoke, "I am prince Tsuchi, as one I wish to know you better…"

Kurai spoke, "I'm Kurai, the dark dragon user, and this is my partner Yami…" Yami smiled, "Yo!" Tsuchi smiled, "Nice to meet you… and you young miss?" Luna shyly spoke, as it was the first time she talked to a member of royal stature, "I-I am Luna, the light dragon user, and this is my partner Hikari…" Hikari smiled, "We are honored to be here your highness…"

Tsuchi smiled, "No it is I who is honored to be in the presence of not only the strongest and only dark user, but also the most beautiful and only light user…" he said before gently kissing Luna's hand. She practically fainted on the spot she was blushing so hard.

Kurai grew irritated, but Yami thought, 'He's probably jelous…' Luna quickly snapped out of it when Hikari hit her head with her tail. As Luna snapped out of it she said, "We are ordered to stay by your side till the crowning ceremony." Kurai nodded, "yes, where ever your going we'll follow…" he added.

Prince Tsuchi smiled, "Then let us be off, I must be at a fitting for the ceremony…" he then let out his arm and asked Luna, "May I?..." Luna blushed and nodded as he took her arm. Kurai now was growing more and more irritated, 'Why is she listening to him so much! But why am I so irritated… argh, he has no evil intent… damn it! Why am I feeling like this!" Yami looked at Hikari with a look saying, "Ok… may be he's REALLY jealous…"

Soon they reached the prince's bedroom where he was fitted for a cloke for the ceremony… Kurai stood in the corner, but the prince asked for Luna to help him decide certain aspects of it. "To symbolize earth we mainly added leaves to brown color, but I'm not sure that's enough…" The prince said before Luna added, "And your right… I think some flowers of different colors will show many colors the earth shows…"

The prince smiled at cute little Luna figuring out what they thought would be a good look… Kurai however grew more and more irritated… 'Damn it…' was the only think he could keep thinking… until he heard Luna say, "Kurai?... what do you think about needing flowers to give it more color?..."

Kurai looked at the cloke and after awhile simply said, "Sure I guess…" Luna smiled, "Ok, then me and Hikari will help get some… be right back!" she said with a smile running out of the room with a smile.

Kurai finally smiled… but then heard the prince's voice, "I think I see someone liking Ms. Luna…" Kurai blushed, "She and I are partners, and we are the only light and dark users!"

"All the more reason to like her…" The prince said with a smile, "I do think she is very beautiful… yet I believe your better suited for her than anyone else… I noticed her smile was brighter when she's with you… I hope you figure this out soon…" The Prince said sincerely.

Meanwhile, Luna and Hikari had found many different types of flowers… after grabbing one of each type, she then found a white and black rose next to each other… as she looked at it in aw, she suddenly heard the sound of rushling bushes and doged a black follower's attack… Luna quickly summoned her sword and transforming while Hikari grew into her adult form because she noticed this follower had an adult fire dragon with him…

Luna quickly was moving on her feet as fast as she could to avoid any hits of the follower's blade… Hikari had her light beam deeply challenged by this dragon's powerful flames. The follower suddenly though managed to sneek behind her and knock her to the ground. Hikari got so distracted by this that the fire dragon manafed to give her neck a tough bite (without killing her though) causing her to roar loudly in pain…

Everyone was able to hear the roar, and with Yami being the first one to identify it, quickly flew out the window before becoming his adult form and yelling to Kurai and the prince, "get on now! Luna and Hikari are in trouble!" As soon as they heard this, the prince threw off his cloak and followed Kurai onto Yami's shoulders.

Kurai immediately transformed hoping they'd get to Luna in time. Sure enough they saw the figure kicking Luna now in the gut hard enough to send her back hitting a tree. She tried to use her sword to block the kicks, but he was to fast for her.

She now had been holding her gut in pain… assuming she wouldn't be able to defend herself, but suddenly, the two got distracted by Yami attacking the fire dragon. Kurai and the Prince quickly jumped off, while the prince ran to Luna to support her, Kurai was now furious, "Ok… you guys are really getting on my nerves…" he said to the dark follower.

The man spoke, "But she must die in order for you to be the most powerful of all dragon users, otherwise the light followers will kill you first!" But Kurai still frowned, "Stay the hell away from her got it! I'll take on as many as I have to, you dark followers just stop trying to kill her!" he growled holding his knife now close to the man's neck… wanting to so kill him, "… go now before I change my mind about killing you…" The man backed away before running in fear.

Kurai turned to see The prince on the ground kneeling next to her as he said to Kurai, "It doesn't look so good…" Kurai could already notice that she was so internally bruised that she was coughing up blood… he ran over to her while the prince stepped aside. Luna began to weakly apologize, "I-I'm sorry I just… cough couldn't keep up… I-I'll be fine though" she also tried to get up as well though she was obviously weak in the legs. Kurai frowned and quickly picked her up bridal style, "Idiot… I'm taking you to a doctor got it?..."

The prince whispered now to baby Yami as he was now carrying Hikari on his back, "Very fond of her isn't he…" Yami smiled, "You should try convincing HIM that…" Luna suddenly though saw a man with a knife standing behind the prince, it wasn't a follower, but with all her energy she jumped off of Kurai's arms and managed to fire a light energy ball at the figure.

The figure barely managed to avoid Luna's attack, but then it seemed to think of something drastic by hitting her with the handle of his knife, making her pass out in the figure's arms. Kurai watched but quickly turned around thinking, "Luna's a good warrior, but sometimes she's a damn idiot!" he quickly tried to cut off the figure before he could take Luna away, but this figure used earth energy cut off the path…

Kurai growled, "No you don't!" he then managed barely to stop the figure in his tracks by appearing in his shadow. Before the figure could also think of another escape route, the prince aimed his sword toward his back. In that very second, the figure knew he was outmatched… he slowly placed Luna on the ground and raised his hands in surrender…

While the prince summoned some of his guards to take the figure away, Yami placed Hikari next to Luna… Kurai was worried about her health at this point, luckily the prince also summoned his medic to check both Luna and Hikari out. After the medic bandaged Hikari and Luna, he diagnosed that they would be ok by morning… but it was risky for them to move her, our for her to move… Hikari could move, she just can't over exert her neck.

Kurai sighed in relief that she'd be ok, so was Yami and the prince. The prince stated to his medic, "Kurai and I will stay here with…" he was about to say Luna, but deep down thought that it would be better for Kurai to stay with her, "I will help keep an eye on Hikari for Luna inside the castle… with Yami's help of course…" Yami automatically knew what the prince was thinking… "Ok sir!" he picked Hikari up and handed her gently to the prince.

Kurai lightly blushed, slightly worried the prince would be in danger, but he knew Yami could transform anytime necessary. So he sat down and gently palced his shirt as a small pillow and his coat to keep her warm. By this point they were back to normal form…

Later that night, Kurai was still sitting next to the sleeping Luna… the moon was full that night… and as Kurai saw Luna in the moonlight lying there, sleeping soundly, beautiful flowers glowing around her (at night all the flowers grown in the earth kingdom, the glow a beautiful light) he couldn't help but blush. He noticed a leaf had fallen into her hair and gently tried to take it out. As he tried to remove the leaf, he felt her smooth beautiful hair hitting his hand.

Kurai then blushed harder, he wanted to feel Luna's warmth again… so he gently placed his hand at first on her hand, suddenly feeling her hand holding his. He felt his heart pound even harder as he gently placed his other hand on her cheek, even moving some of her hair gently out of her eyes… he now felt like he was looking at a princess asleep under a spell… he slowly leaned closer wanting to kiss her…

But he suddenly snapped out of it when he heard Luna mumble in her sleep… he didn't know what happened to him but he quickly backed away… the only thing he didn't change was holding her hand. He then noticed her eyes were beginning to open. Luna finally spoke, "Kurai…?" She suddenly shot up, "What happened? Where is everyone!?"

Kurai placed his hand on her head, "Don't worry, they're ok… you were the most hurt after fighting the anti-terra rebel group member…" Luna then asked, "Then why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the medic's?"

"The doctor said you shouldn't move… in fact you need to lay back down and rest…" Kurai said coolly… Luna then realized that she had gotten slightly dizzy from the head rush, she suddenly fell forward landing on Kurai's chest. She then felt the scars she noticed sometime ago…

Kurai noticed that Luna was looking at his scars, while blushing hard he said, "Before I came to the academy, I always had to fight to survive… I even stole from my own family more than once… until the eclipse dragon took all of them but me away…" Luna remembered the humongous black, white, and grey dragon, both eyes were different colors, t

Luna realized as she looked closely that these were sword made… "I'm sorry you had to face the dragon too… and for all the pain I've ever caused you…" Kurai grew angry, but pulled her into a tight embrace, "You've never placed me in any pain… my only pain is seeing you hurt or sad… Luna… you were the first human friend I ever had… so quit self doubting yourself… understand…"

Luna blushed pure red… but slowly began to fall asleep holding him like a teddy bear… Kurai blushed, but he smiled and continued to hold her all night.

The next morning, Luna woke up… blushing hard as she realized she was holding Kurai so close to her. She quickly bonked him on the head hard. Kurai rawred, "What the hell was that for!?" Luna quietly looked away, Kurai finally figured out how close he was holding her… so he quickly let go and sat up asking, "You feeling any better?... not coughing blood I hope…"

Luna quickly sat up, "I'm fine now…" Kurai sighed, "Good… come on lets check up on Hikari, Yami, and the prince…" Luna nodded and soon they left the fields, Luna remembering her flowers and brought them in with her.

When they made it inside, Hikari flew at Luna with a smile, "Your ok!" She said flying around her. Luna smiled, she then saw the prince arrive in his cloak, "I'm glad to see you're alright Ms. Luna…" Luna smiled, "Thank you… oh! Here are the flowers we can add to the cloak!" she said revealing them. The prince smiled as his tailor picked up the flowers and helped place them onto the cloak revealing it to look absolutely perfect.

The prince smiled and was now prepared for the ceremony. He looked at Kurai and Luna "Thank you all for getting me to this point… I feel you two are going to make this world a better place for all kingdoms…" Luna and Kurai smiled as they began to watch the ceremony take place, but just before the priest were about to crown Tsuchi… an anti-terra rebel group swarmed into the building aiming their knifes at Tsuchi. But before they could throw it, they froze in fear when they saw Kurai's glare. They ended up throwing their knifes at him. Yet Luna made it in time to form a light energy shield to surround them.

The rebels knew they were outmatched… but suddenly as Kurai was about to strike the rebels. Tsuchi smirked and pulled Luna toward him. "Whoa… you are even stronger than I thought…" Luna was now trying to get out of his grip, but Luna's physical strength was no-where near as strong as her magic.

Kurai was shocked, "You… you were manipulating us… damn, your heart doesn't show it's true form until its effects the situation… you never wanted to help this kingdom… but instead mold it into your own…" Tsuchi laughed like a maniac as he transformed into a volcano like version of his outfit, his hair spiked up like a mountain, "Very good Kurai… now that I'm king, I of course need a queen…" he smirked holding Luna closer

Kurai snarled, "Let her go Tsuchi… unless you want me to kill you…" Tsuchi laughed even harder, "Find me first, and we'll see…" suddenly an earthquake began to form, even causing the building to be split in half… Kurai lost his balance and couldn't enter a shadow quick enough to make it to Luna. Luna now began to scream not only in fear, but also screaming for help as they disappeared, "Kurai!"

As Kurai saw them disappear, he screamed before firing a dark energy ball toward the spot where Luna was taken. He turned to see the rebels frowning, the one that seemed like the leader spoke, "We never intended for her to be taken… We used to be very loyal to the king, but I was servant who found out about the prince's true intensions, that's when the anti-terra rebels formed… we had heard that Tsuchi had manipulated you two to protect him, most of us were hesitant to attack… we should have warned you…"

Kurai spoke, "I can forgive you only if you help me find them… I'll help put that traitor in his place… but first I need to find him and get Luna away from him…" the main thing he could think about was saving Luna. Suddenly he noticed that Yami and Hikari had transformed, "They'll fly everyone…" Kurai spoke for them.

The leader spoke, "He is hiding in the ancient Volcano castle due north of here… We will do all we can to get your girl back to you…" Kurai blushed lightly and spoke, "She is important to me as a friend and companion… but she isn't to say MINE…" but they smiled and simply nodded before getting on.

Down in a dark castle made of not only volcano rocks but also sat upon the edge of a volcano cliff that saw every aspect of the Earth Kingdom, Tsuchi spoke while standing at a window, "Ah… it'll be beautiful once the kingdom is engulfed in molten rock… right my queen?" he smirked turning toward Luna, whose hands were tied and was chained to the ground, she was in a long flowing dress that looked like flowing lava, she then growled, "You won't get away with this…"

He walked over with a smirk, "But that's were your wrong my queen… you see… the rebels don't have a chance of stopping me, even with that dark user… that guy in particular will never…"

"Kurai will come!" Luna yelled interrupting Tsuchi, "He is coming, he WILL rescue me and this kingdom! Kurai will…" but suddenly she was slapped hard across her face. Tsuchi frowned, "He isn't going to save you… no one can stop me now… not you, not the rebels, and especously not him!" he yelled into her ear, causing her to feel even more pain.

He then leaned in, "you may not be my queen officially yet… but the queen is the servant of the king… that's why you are going to treat me with deep respect and stay quiet… your knight isn't going to be able to save you…" he whispeared into her ear while roughly pulling her head up. With her eyes closed, Luna was now crying in sadness and pain…

"She isn't YOUR anything bastard…" a familiar voice rang through her ears, she then hear what sounded like a hit before falling on the floor… when she opened her eyes, she saw Kurai in his warrior form, "Kurai!" Luna smiled, then she noticed the rebels also entering and running past her now attacking the prince… Kurai got Luna out of her chains… she then quickly hugged him crying hard…

Kurai looked at her with a light blush before holding her close, "It's ok… your safe now… I won't let anything else happen to you… I'm not going to let you get taken away ever again… Luna… I will stay by your side and protect you, understand?" he whispeared while wiping away tears from her eyes. As the rebels took Tsuchi away to face the criminal justice system Kurai simply added, "I will protect you Luna... you are the most important friend and person I will ever know."

Luna looked at Kurai blushing, she nodded while still holding him close to her… Hikari and Yami simply smiled, before noticing their tails were holding each other's. they both blushed before moving their tails away from each other.

A few weeks later back at the academy, Kurai was having really intense and dark nightmares… he saw himself at first choking a black follower, but suddenly transformed into a dead Luna… Yami talked to Hikari about it, "…It gets more and more graffic every night… now he's to scared to even be near her… Please try and get Luna to figure out whats going on… he can't even leave his room anymore… but please hurry… I have a dark suspision that it'll soon become a catastrophe…"

Hikari soon delivered the information to Luna, at first it was hard to believe, but Luna wanted to know more about dark users anyway, so she decided to research more about dark users and their weaknesses and any unexplainable instances…

In one book she found out that phases of the moon affect the powers and abilities of dark users. According to the book, during the 100th full moon, dark users become very limited in power, and grow stronger till the new moon, but during the days before the new moon forms, dark notions and ideas will go through a dark user's head. Which matched the description Yami had given her and Hikari

Yet the most shocking thing was caused during the actual night of the 100th new moon, most dark users become so overpowered by their visions that they become the creatures their visions and unknowingly will kill people. Luna quickly looked up when the night of the new moon was… she began to panic… it was that night.

She began to run to Kurai's room and knocked on the door… "Kurai, you there?... you okay?" she then heard Kurai's chilling voice, "Leave me alone…" Luna took a deep breath, knowing that she could be facing the face of death itself, and opened the door. As she entered she saw that the room was torn apart and completely blacked out.

Kurai spoke, "I told you to leave…" Luna frowned, "I'm not going anywhere Kurai… the new moon is affecting you in negative ways… and I'm not leaving you to face it alone…" she said unable to see Kurai…

Suddenly the door locked in behind her, she turned to see Kurai with dull eyes, "Are you sure it isn't me?…" Luna was spooked… but she stood there looking at him, "…I know this isn't your true feelings… and I don't need magic to see that your eyes are telling me you aren't yourself…"

Kurai punched the door blocking Luna's ways of escape, "… don't test me Luna… why are you so willing to stay with someone who can kill you here and now?..." Luna frowned, "Because not that long ago, you'd promise me that you wouldn't leave me when I'm in need… the same applies to you… so I'm not leaving you to face this darkness alone…"

Kurai frowned, but it looked like he was struggling to control the darkness within himself… when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground… "Your words are kind… but can those words protect you from my power…" he whispeared before leaning toward her… kissing her passionately on the lips…

Luna blushed hard but noticing him trying to move away, she pushed him off as hard as she could…, only stopping him from kissing her… he then spoke chillingly, "I could've gone much farther than that, hadn't you been a friend… and yet…" he suddenly began to kiss her again… this time was even more passionate than before…

Luna now kicked Kurai off of her… "I-I'm s-sorry Luna…" she heard the true voice of Kurai as she panted… he was struggling… she quickly hugged him tightly, to the point he couldn't move… while Luna staid there she whispeared, "You'll be okay Kurai… it isn't your fault I know… I'm going to stay here till it is done understand…"

The dark forces in Kurai growled, "let go of me bitch! Don't make me…" but was struggling, all the mixed emotions in his heart were driving him crazy… Luna simply held him tighter, allowing him to feel her warmth and light…

In his mind Kurai was fighting his internal demons valiantly… he was able to witness what he did, but couldn't control it… until he saw light… the light of Luna was helping him escape his dark prison, not to mention the new moon had disappeared through sunrise… He slowly lifted his arms while hugging Luna tight and whispearing, "I'm so sorry Luna… I didn't mean to… I never wanted to hurt you… I'm sorry…" he began to tear up… As Luna felt his tears fall onto her face… she smiled, "Thank god your ok…"

Kurai still teared up… he felt so guilty… he promised to protect her, but he had almost hurt her… yet… in the back of his mind… he wondered why he kissed her instead of trying to kill her… he heard the last words of his inner demon spoke, "your love for her overpowers your killing urge damn it…" that's when Kurai thought, "Is love the reason I kissed her instead of killed her?... No, she's my best friend, I wouldn't love her like that… but then again I almost did kiss her back at the earth kingdom… Gah! I'm so confused!"

Luna also thought to herself, "I don't understand… why didn't he kill me when he got the chance?... why kiss me?... and why was I actually somewhat…" before she continued to think about it… she heard the door open, there stood Yasuko with Hikari and Yami… "You two ok!?" they all said in unison.

Kurai and Luna let go and nodded, "I didn't hurt anyone thanks to Luna…" he said looking at Luna with caring eyes. Luna blushed, "Just trying to return the favor…" She then felt Kuari place his arms around her neck from behind before falling asleep on her… Yasuko, Hikari and Yami smirked, and said, "Well, we'll leave you two alone to rest then…" and quickly closed the door.

Luna blushed hard, especially as she felt Kurai pulled her down to the ground laying on him… she tried to move out of his grip, but all it did was cause her to face him with her face extremely close to his. Her face was pure red and began to think, "EEHH!? What do I do!?... why do I feel this mixture of happiness inside me?... AAAHHH!" She had an urge to lean toward him and kiss him, but decided not to and simply held him close to her.

The next morning both Luna and Kurai woke up blushing extremely hard, They let go and Luna quickly left the room…. As Yami quickly flew in he smiled at Kurai, "Now what you going to do Romeo, you need to tell her soon…" Kurai sighed, "You are not helpful, I know I need to tell Luna… but I'm not even sure myself what's going on in my heart and head... sigh… let's hope I'll get the courage to say something soon…"

Suddenly, the speakers turned on, "Will Luna and Kurai please report to Master Yasuko's office immediately…" Kurai sighed, he deep down wanted to see Luna again, but also felt like he needed to give her space… but he followed orders and headed toward the office.

Meanwhile, Luna sighed walking toward Master Yasuko's office, "I still can't understand why I feel so odd whenever I even think about Kurai…" Hikari smiled, "You most likely love him…" Luna's face turned red, "I-I better just focus on the new mission…" she said to herself not realizing that she ran into Kurai in-front of the office door! She fell to the ground with a thud, "Luna! You ok?..." he asked concerned helping her up.

Luna blushed, "Y-yeah I'm fine…" Suddenly Master Yasuko smiled and said, "Well, good! Because this next mission is important!" she said pulling the two inside the office to explain. "Now we got word from a reliable source stating that someone has been illegally using alchemy in the water user school. We don't know who or why the person is doing it, but your mission is to go there and find out why… My partner Ness will accompany you two to make you two seem like average water users… Master Numa is head of the academy so you'll meet him as soon as you arrive… good luck…" Suddenly as always the floor board opened and caused the two to land on Ness's back before holding onto each other to not fall off.

As soon as they arrived, they quickly changed into their "uniform" which consisted of beach clothes! As soon as the two changed they walked toward the entrance to see Master Numa standing there with a smile… Luna and Kurai felt that something wasn't right with this guy… but the Numa spoke, "Welcome Luna and Kurai… it's a pleasure to welcome you here…"

Luna then noticed that he had been glancing over at Kurai… unsure why, but could tell Kurai was thinking the same thing. Before anything though they quickly separated into their separate dorm rooms to unpack. As Luna looked around she noticed that there were some old backpacks in the corner of the room… and not just one… more like six!

She thought, "The alchemist must be doing something to the people that have been living here… but how does he do it?..." She sighed before going to interview teachers and students. However, everywhere she got the same result, students dissapear at night never leaving their room and no teacher is under any suspision, and the one that are only are because of grudges…

During lunch Luna looked for Kurai, but couldn't find him and began to worry… " its not like him to not check up with me… oh… I know he can handle himself… but… I'm scared when he isn't around… I…" before she could finish her thought she noticed Master Numa out of his office.. she realized now was the time to look for clues to help support her gut instinct.

When she entered the office, she noticed one specific book laying on his desk… but hearing someone coming, she quickly grabbed the book and quickly exited the room…

That night in her sleeping gown, Luna opened the book to the most recently opened page, a random page talking about the similarities between human and dragon DNA, "… why would a water master be interested in human and dragon DNA?..." suddenly she felt her bed lowering, opening into a hole… she quickly fell down screaming still holding the book until falling into a cage; with a thud she fell onto a hard ground floor.

As she sat up she said, "Ow… w-what happened?… where am I?..." she said to herself… until she heard the moaning of what sounded like a dragon coming from the darker end of the cage… she walked toward it and saw that this was not ordinary dragon, but a humanoid like dragon chained all over and was in agony…

"Oh no! You're hurt!" Luna said rushing over trying to remove the creature's chain's… the creature was startled and even when he was untied, couldn't move… "Who did this to you?..." she asked, but the creature could only moan in pain. Luna frowned and began to tear her night-gown to make a cloth to wipe away any fresh blood… until suddenly she heard a familiar voice, "I see you found my successful experiment…"

Luna turned to see Numa in almost a mad scientist outfit and frowned, "Numa… I knew you were behind this… what did you do to this creature!?" she yelled. Numa smirked, "Oh I only injected male dragon DNA with a human boy…" Luna's eyes grew wide, "But why? What are you trying to achieve!?" Numa frowned and spoke, "The alchemists used to view me as an idol under the name of 'the swamp alchemist'… but after explaining my theory to them, they instantly considered me mad! I wanted to prove them wrong… and I did… now to finalize this success and keep pests like you from spilling my secret…" he spoke now opening the cage door…

Luna frowned before transforming into her warrior form and blocked Numa's way to the creature… Numa frowned, "Stand aside Ms. Luna…" he growled forming an energy ball mixed in water, but Luna frowned, "I'm not letting you hurt him anymore…" she hissed

The creature watched concerned for Luna… but then Numa smirked, "Then perhaps I'll let you join him!" he hissed before throwing and electric water ball that caused Luna to face EXTREME pain… as she screamed in pain the creature tried to get up and help her… but couldn't move… almost crying at the sight of Luna in pain till he caused her to pass out…

Numa smirked using his shoe to move Luna's head, "Shame to test her and make her into a creature like you… but she got in the way… and you can't help her Kurai…" Kurai as the creature growled thinking, " I'm going to kill you for doing that to her!" he then began to stand up while Numa smirked, "Aw it the beast trying to tell his feelings of love to beauty! I could tell you loved her from the moment you entered!" he said carrying Luna over his shoulder while preparing his hand to perform more alchemy.

Kurai thought, "I love her… that I should thank you for letting me think over these feelings… but now I'm going to kill you!" he roared flying toward Numa in a rage. Numa however fired and caused Kurai to pass out.

About an hour later Kurai woke up in a glass tube watching Numa strap Luna to a surgical table… then he turned and smirked, "Don't worry Kurai… you'll be with your love as soon as the test is done…" he began to laugh like a maniac as he left the room to get some dragon DNA.

Kurai quickly then broke the glass easily and quickly cut the straps holding Luna down using his claws and thought, "I got to get Luna out of here!" he then quickly held her bridal style close to him and tried to fly around the lab trying to find the exit…

Then as he heard Numa yell in anger he began to hear Luna mumble, "Kurai… Kurai…" was all she said but it caused Kurai to try even harder to find the exit, he finally did, shocked to see the exit reached a cliff before the sea… he then carried Luna and placed her gently on the ground.

Luna slowly opened her eyes, "Oh… w-what… wait… you're…" Kurai sat her up and wrote in the ground, "Kurai…" Luna's eyes went wide, "Kurai?... " she looked in his eyes and saw the same glow as he always gave… she then cried, "I'm so sorry… I couldn't help you…" but then she saw Kurai write "Don't apologize… I love you and will face whatever I need to in order to protect you…"

Luna's heart pounded hard… she looked into the passionate eyes of Kurai feeling like she was going to pass out… when suddenly they heard Numa's voice, "Oh he told you finally… well he'll never be able to change back… and you will join him as a monster too soon…" They turned to see him floating on an electrified fountain of water from the ocean…

Kurai stood up and growled before roaring and charging, " Over my dead body!" he thought using his dark energy and attacked Numa with his claws… the battle was bloody…

Luna watching Kurai thinking, "Kurai… all you ever done for me was protect me and help me… even though I feel like I am useless you manage to make me feel better every time… I cant stand by and let this happen… after all I… I…" quickly she transformed again and jumped over Kurai swinging her sword gracefully at Numa…

Kurai was shocked, "Luna…" he thought and noticed she couldn't stay in the air much longer. So he quickly used his tail to grab Luna around her waist and place her back on the cliff… he then noticed that Numa was distracted by what was happening, so he charged at Numa causing them to fall into the ocean with a large splash, unable to have gotten any air…

Luna saw this and quickly dove in swimming after them, they both were passed out but she noticed Ness was grabbing Numa in her mouth, so Luna quickly grabbed Kurai and pulled him up to shore…

As she laid him down trying all she could to heal him, nothing was happening, her magic wasn't strong enough… so now she began to cry, "Kurai… I'm sorry… all this time you've protected me, and I never could for you… but I realized that I need you more than anything, because when I'm without you… I feel my heart is being stabbed whenever we're apart or your hurt… but you also allowed me to be happy when we were together… and I need you… because I… I…" she then finally said it, "I love you… so please come back… come back… come back…"

As she said the last two words she placed her head gently on his chest where her healing hand was located and sobbed. Then one of her tears of love fell onto her hand and caused her hand to glow brighter than ever before! She noticed all the scales and dragon features were disappearing and saw he was normal now…

She leaned toward Kurai's face and soon saw him gently open his eyes… "L-Luna…" he said gently placing his hand on her cheek, "…I'm back…" Luna teared up even more and then hugged him tightly, "Thank god… I thought I lost you…"

Kurai smiled holding her tightly, "I'd never go anywhere without you…" but was surprised to see Luna kiss him! He blushed but then notice Luna back away, "I-I'm sorry I don't…" but before she could finish her sentence he began to kiss her lips with a gentle passion… as he backed away he said, "I love you Luna…"

"I love you too Kurai…" Luna smiled happy as they held each other in each others arms…

Back at the academy, Kurai carried the tired Luna to her room, (as ordered by master Yasuko, which was rare!) Yami and Hikari smiled as they flew around, "Finally! Finally! FINALLY!" they said with a smile circling the air… Kurai blushed and sighed, "Geez! Knock it off you two!" he said as he entered Luna's bright and neatly kept room. He gently placed her on her bed with a smile, gently kissing her forehead before preparing to leave, when suddenly he felt her hand grab his and whispearing, "Kurai…" as if asking him not to leave her…

He sighed and decided to stay, when he felt her pull him toward her like a teddy bear… he blushed as they faced each other… then he leaned forward and gently kissed her until he fell asleep while Hikari and Yami ended up blushing and holding tails while watching the cute scene until the fell asleep also.

The next Morning Yasuko smiled at the two, "I'm glad you two slept well… anyway because of the excellent job you two did, I letting you go on a little vacation the the Fire kingdom!"

"Vacation?..." both Luna and Kurai said confused (vacations were rare from what they've experienced, and deep down they knew they'd end up doing some sort of adventure…)

Yasuko smiled, "Hikari and Yami will joing you of course, but remember your going to stay in the palace guest suite to relax…"

Luna then asked, "Don't you mean 'suites'?" assuming they would be in separate rooms… but then blushed as she realized that Yasuko put them in one suite! Kurai also blushed, both of them got unnessesary dirty thoughts in their head for a split second till they both snapped out of it… Hikari smiled, "Well lets get into the coach and get going!"

Yasuko smiled, "Well give my love to the king and queen!" she waved as Yami and Hikari pushed Luna and Kurai out of the office.

Luna and Kurai sighed as they got closer to the deserts of the fire kingdom… Hikari and Yami simply sat on top of the coach to give the two space.

Luna finally spoke, "Its starting to get really hot huh?... I guess we're getting close…" When suddenly she noticed Kurai taking off his shirt, "W-what are you doing!?" she asked blushing hard.

Kurai lightly blushed, "It was getting to hot so I took off my shirt!" he explained. Luna sighed, "Sorry, I just let my imagination get away from me…" but then she noticed Kurai staring her down, "W-what?..." she asked blushing

Kurai moved toward her and hugged her… Luna blushed even harder, "Wouldn't hugging me make you hotter?..." she asked before he began passionately kissing her… Luna blushed and tried to push away, "W-wait! W-we can't here!" she said during the breaths she could get out of her mouth before Kurai finally backed away.

Kurai sighed, "I'm sorry… you were just so cute that I couldn't control myself…" it became clear that he was more direct about his feelings toward her since he confessed to her… Luna was red, "W-well we probably should change for the fire kingdom…"

Kurai sighed, "Your right…" he stepped back and let the coaches magic wall to allow them to change. Hikari had entered the coach and began to pull out Luna's fire casual clothes… she then spoke, "Um… Luna?... you might want to see this…" So Luna looked in the box and almost yelled, "EEPPP!" blushing red in the face

Kurai asked, "You ok Luna?" Luna blushed hard before lying through her teeth… inside the box were belly dancer clothes! Such revealing clothes didn't fit her at all! But she didn't really have much else… so she had not choice but to wear it.

Soon the coach stopped. Kurai was the first to exit, Luna saw through the window that (as always) he looked handsome… He then called for her, "You ready to get going Luna?..."

There was silence until Luna said, "Just don't laugh ok?..." Kurai, confused by this reaction, agreed. Then he saw Luna step out of the coach… he blushed pure red almost smoking and having a nose bleed! He never pictured Luna in that type of outfit!

Luna shyly asked, "D-do I look weird?..." Kurai blushed harder, "Not at all…" 'Just to beautiful to describe' he thought. Hikari and Yami spoke, "come on! We need to ride this hamel to get to the capitol!"

You see the coach can't go across all the sand and rocky terrain that surrounds the city, so they had to ride the fire horse/camel breed of creature. Kurai helped Luna up onto the hamel and with Hikari and Yami on each of their heads, Kurai told Luna to hold on tight to him, and they began to ride to the city.

After about an hour of riding, they soon arrived in the busy music filled streets of the capitol… Luna smiled in aw as she saw all the sights. Hikari and Yami smiled too, but Kurai smiled simply happy to see Luna happy. As the hamel lowered them to the ground, the villager's saw Luna's outfit and thought she was a dancer…

Luna tried to explain, but it was to late, some dancers helped guide her through basic moves, and once Luna grew accustomed to it, she danced on her own. She even began incorporating her fighting style into the mix to give it even more grace.

Everyone watched in aw, Kurai pure red, but suddenly he was accidentally pushed into the circle surrounding Luna… Luna saw this and quickly took his hand to make it seem like he entered on purpose… soon Kurai followed Luna in her dance, only with more masculine moves of course…

Hikari and Yami nodded their heads and decided to fly around to give the dance even more variety… soon the entire town surrounded the two in aw by the beautiful dance… even original dancer's were green with envy at the sight of the perfect dance…

Luna meanwhile smiled wide, enjoying herself and being with Kurai made her happy… soon the dance began to come to a close and everyone in the kingdom roared in applause as Kurai held Luna in his arms and Luna gently kissed his lips… (and after a quick bow kissed his cheek)

Suddenly they noticed a path opening between the citizens… suddenly on flaming elephants appeared the King and queen of the fire kingdom… "Welcome to the fire kingdom…" the king proudly spoke.

Luna and Kurai bowed, "It is an honor for you to have us your highness…" Kurai said. The queen smiled, "No need for the bows, your our honored guests… now we will hold a feast in your honor tonight…"

"Let's be off!" The king proudly spoke as the citizens helped Luna and Kurai onto another Elephant. Hikari and Yami sat on the Elephant's head as they rode toward the castle, (looked like the tajmahal). Kurai held Luna by the waist as they rode and whispeared into her ear, "You looked beautiful there love…" Luna blushed hard, "You were handsome too…" she ended up stuttering…

That evening there was a beautiful feast given to Kurai and Luna along with Hikari and Yami smiling as the fiest continued on and on… Luna wore a beaded dress and extravagant jewels while Kurai wore a vest and little circlet on his head. Luna then noticed the King's advisor entering… she grabbed Kurai's arm in worry…

Kurai could tell that Luna sensed something wrong about the advisor so he whispeared, "Don't worry we'll keep an eye on him…" he said holding her close to him…

The King introduced them, "My honored guests allow me to introduced my loved advisor, Sabaku…" Sabaku smiled evily before kissing Luna's hand, "enchanted…" Kurai instantly saw lustful feelings toward Luna and quickly pulled Luna behind him…

The king was confused but ignored it… "May we see you dance again Ms. Luna? We truly enjoyed it earlier… we wish to see more…" The queen asked with a smile Luna nodded with a smile stood up and prepared herself for another dance… She moved with the flow of the music perfectly… Kurai and Yami watched with a smile as Hikari joined the happy, dancing Luna in song.

However, Kurai couldn't help but notice Sabaku watching Luna in a horrible way… this made him irritated… but put on a smile when Luna and Hikari finished their dance… but then he got up and did a slow dance with her close in his arms… Hikari and Yami kept the idea of unity through the dance, so they moved in sync even with one tail holding the other… this continued to the end, causing Luna to be so close to Kurai's face that they were so close to kissing to the point it's scary… but they managed to stop before they didi it rudly infront of the royal family…

The King smiled, "Bravo! Bravo! You two have such chemistry together!" The two bowed, „Thank you your highness…" Luna polightly said before yawning… Kurai quickly said, „I think we should retire for the night, it's been a long day for us…" he said hiding his feelings of almost paranoiya from Sabaku…

The queen smiled," As you wish… rest well now…" Yami and Hikarii smiled before leaving the room with Luna and Kurai…

Kurai finally spoke," Luna , promise you won't stray from my side while we're here…" Luna nodded before they enterd the suite… Hikari and Yami noticed that there was only a couch and a bed fit for two… so the two looked at each other and quickly grabbed the couch and took it as their bed…

Luna and Kurai blushed hard, Luna quickly hid in the closet to change into her hight gown, and Kurai simply took off his vest, shirt, and jewels and placed them on a counter… Luna exited the closet and blushed as she saw Kurai stand there getting ready…

She saw though that there was a balcony, so as Kurai turned toward her he saw the wind blow her beautiful hair back as she began to sing a lullaby that the villagers used to sing all the time… the same lullyby the dark user villages used to sing… He began to tear up as he heard her beautiful voice sing his childhood song…

He knew that the light users also sang it… so he suddenly came from behind her and hugged her tightly, "K-Kurai!?…" Luna asked confused…

Kurai whispeared," Luna… I promise to not let anything happen to you… not even the eclipse dragon will touch you while I'm here with you…" he said softly and passionately…"Kurai…" Luna responded before he turned her gently toward him and began to kiss her…

Luna blushed hard,"What's with him? He must be feeling odd about something… but… I cant help but feel this need to listen and hold him close…" she thought as her heart almost jumped out of her chest… but then began to close her eyes and held onto him until she backed aways saying, "W-we better get some sleep…"

Kurai knew that she was right and he knew he couldn't keep this up… he knew they were both tired… so he sighed… but smiled and picked her up bridal style and placed her on her side of the bed… she was red as a cherry… but fell asleep rather quickly… unaware of the figures watching the couple from afar…

The next morning Luna woke up slowly to find Kurai had been holding her like a teddy bear probably all night! She blushed, quickly got up and changed to her casual cloths… but after changing… she saw a note on the floor… she picked it up and began to read a threatening note with 4 spine chilling words,

"We WILL kill him…"

Luna crumbled the paper into a ball and cried, the very idea of the murder of the man she loved terrified her… she couldn't bear the thought… but she saw Hikari and said, "You'll help me when the time comes right?... I won't let Kurai fight alone…"

Hikari smiled and landed on her head, „of course…" Then they noticed Kurai waking up… causing luna to acidentally drop the paper under the couch…

Kurai looked at Luna and asked, "You ok? You don't seen well…" he walked over… but then noticed the piece of paper and picked it up. Luna tried to stop him… but it was too late… After reading the note, Kurai looked at Luna and instinctively knew what was wrong. "Nothing is going to happen… they aren't going to kill me… I can promise you that…" he said while gently rubbing her head…

After both of them were dressed, the two went out and explored the palace with Yami complaining, "This is boring! Can't we fight something!" Hikari frowned and hit him hardd in the head with her tail before flying away to avoid getting caught by the now irritated Yami chasing her.

Luna and Kurai began to laugh as they chased after them… but then Luna noticed a small chunk of wall to the side of her was cracked like it was a door open… she peeked inside, unaware that the others ran ahead of her… and saw inside Sabuka using a fire ruby to hypnotise the king… Luna gasped, and quickly tried to cover her voice… but it was to late… Sabuka heard her, turned and smirked evily…

Luna quickly ran getting ready to yell for Kurai or anyone! But she felt some sort of rope tie around her… causing her to fall the the floor… she quickly tried to summon her sword… but a guard who was also hypnotized by Sabuka stepped on her hands…

Luna tried to scream, when suddenly she was already gagged. Sabuka smirked, „Trying to get in my way huh?... a fitting punishment for you is to be my slave I suppose… he tried to hypnotise her with the stone… but Luna smirked, "Losser, the fire stone only works on fire users! And I doubt he has lightor dark!"

Meanwhile, Kurai noticed Luna wasn't with them any more and heard an attempted yell… he instantly knew, "Luna!" he and the others quickly turned around and ran toward the sounds…

Sabuka growled, "I may not have the ability to hypnotise you, but I can still make you a slave…" Luna cringed until she saw a grown Hikari standing above her with a grow… Kurai spoke, "I'd like to see you try bastard…" he said before disappearing and knocking the fire crystal out of Sabuka's hand. Suddennly though A light user grabbed the gem before it could hit the floor.

After Yami cut her ropes Luna saw this and quickly ran forward and hit the follower with the hilt of her sword, to get him to knock out and drop the gem. Once the jewel smashed, everyone under the hypnosis woke up remebering what happened. As guards grabbed Sabuka and pulled him toward prison, Luna frowned and woke the light follower, „Where are you hiding out! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Kurai saw her, she was pissed… "Luna…" he whispeared. The light user grew more terrified… "I-I don't know where…" Luna snapped, "Cut the bull shit! I've had it with you threatening the man I love! Now tell me where it is!" Kurai realized he needed to calm her down, so after the follower spoke, "I told you I don't know!" He quickly held her back, "Luna! Calm down…"

Luna finally calmed down as it became clear that there was no chance this guy knew… Luna frowned and said, "This needs to end Kurai… no more fear of losing each other by low lives… no more running around hoping to find a temporary peace… I can't stand any more Kurai… it needs to end…" she said crying as her knees hit the floor…

Kurai frowned kneeled infront of her and said, "As soon as we return home, we'll do all we can to stop this together ok?..." he said caressing her with his hand. "Kurai…" she was crying… before holding him tightly…

The follower sighed, "Because its you princess… you should know that my supperiores wanted to stay located in a place that they feel would would connect them to you…" Hikari, back to normal, looked at Luna, Hikari saw that Luna already knew what it ment so she said to Kurai, "We better take her home so she doesn't do anything she'll regret…"

As they began to walk toward the exit to leave and head home, Luna stopped walking, and finally spoke, "Kurai… I need to face this now… I need to go back… back to… back to…" Kurai frowned, "Luna… listen to me… you need to think things over… everything that happened"

"It opened my eyes Kurai!... I realized… that since I'm going to love you for my entire life… I… I need to return to that place… I don't care about facing even that monster myself…" As Luna was talking, Hikari stepped outside and grew to her adult form…

Luna suddennly transformed… Kurai was trying harder to stop her, but before he could attempt it, Luna whispeared, "I'm sorry…" kissing his lip quickly yet passionately before jumping back and landing on Hikari's back before flying away.

„Luna!" he frowned, but then saw Yami transform, and quickly jumped on to follow them…

About hours ahead, Luna quickly arrived at her village, still in ruins… but ran toward the castle of her ancestors toward specifically the main ballroom… Hikari tried to follow, but Luna forced her to stay, not knowing why…

She overheard a meeting, but slammed the doors open… suddenly all the light followers stood in shock… "…Enough…"

The lead follower spoke, "Did you take head to our words?..." but Luna yelled „SHUT UP! IM TIRED OF ALL OF THIS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT WITHOUT LIGHT THERE IS NO DARKNESS AND WITHOUT DARKNESS THERE IS NO LIGHT!"

Kurai stood listening behind the doorway… Luna continued, „I believe that without one another… we lose the balance the world needs… the eclipse dragon is an example of it going wrong… I'm going to stop it once and for all so that I… I…"

Kurai spoke, „So that I can stay by your side…" Luna turned around and said, „Kurai…" Kurai then spoke, and even with witnesses who may find me not worthy of you… I have a question… when this is all over… I want to stay by your side forever… so Luna…" He kneeled down blushing and placing the ancient yin and yang necklace in her hand.

The necklace went with the legend that two dragons met, and though tottally opposite couldn't help but love each other… though everyone wanted to prevent it, a priest united the two in marriage by using the necklace to reveal the need they had for each other…

Luna asked, „H-how did you!?..."

„Yasuko told me that when we were still young, they found both pieces, one in each village… and after you passed out during the alchemy mission, gave it to me… and now… please… answer my question with honesty infront of the world as I am announcing this outloud… even the eclipse dragon would stop me from… sigh… marry me Luna?..."

Luna was so overwhelmed with emotion her heart almost literally exploded with emotion…. As she cried, she smiled and hugged him extremely tight yelling, „Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

The light followers were so moved by this… and suddenly realized that dark follower spies revealed themselves, also moved by this scene… all the followers, both light and dark, knew thatt the battle needded to end…

But after Luna and Kurai both placed their halves of the necklace around their neck… they suddennly heard a roar of pain… everyone quickly ran outside to see Yami as an adult getting hit by a twice as big grey dragon with bone being reveald with skin and muscle still on somethings…

Luna frowned holding her sword, „This is it… the eclipse dragon…" Kurai frowned and transformed, but held her availabe hand… beginning to merge their energy on their blades…

They saw it extend even further and further, until finally the dragon began to show fear… Luna and Kurai quickly ran up Hikari's back to reach the dragon before killing it with one brutal swing… causing a huge ball of energy that could be seen even countries away…

Luna woke up sawing Kurai holding her, „your awake…" he said with a smile… Luna quietly asked, „Is it over?... we won…" Kurai smiled and said, „yes… the light and dark followers actually left to prepare an announcement of peace and harmony…

Luna smiled as even Hikari and Yami held eachother close… she then spoke, „I'm noting without you…" Kurai smiled, „I feel the same"

They then said in sync, „It's the Yin and Yang of life and love…"


End file.
